Sister Summer
by Girls-Can-Play-Football-Too
Summary: After learning that she was adopted from a Pureblood family, Gryffindor princess, Lucy Summers, struggles to find out what her true surname is, while battling with forces seeking to control her, and growing up, and forging friendships. Give it a look!
1. I'm A Witch?

Kaira, Kristie, and Lucilla Summers were anything but your typical siblings. Kaira was the eldest at fifteen years old, and she was also her parent's pride and joy. Kaira was the perfect daughter in every way, except when she was around her youngest sister, but that's another story. Kaira was the perfect child. Kristie was shy, and thirteen years old. Kristie was always soft spoken, but everyone still adored her.

Now, Lucilla Summers was nothing like either of her sisters. For starters, she had light blond hair, while they were dark-haired. Her skin was pearly white, and she could never tan, and her eyes were pearly blue. Lucilla despised her name, and would do strange things to anyone who dared call her by it. She preferred Lucy.

Lucy was a polite, mild-mannered child, but that mattered to no one. She was known as a freak to anyone and everyone. Even her parents considered her a freak, and tolerated no nonsense with Lucy. That's why Lucy could often be found at a table in the family's attic, pouring over a book, while her sisters attended dances and festivals.

Lucy didn't mind, however. The other kids picked on her, and the other adults were wary of her, always crossing the street when passing her. She preferred her fiction fantasy to her twisted reality any day.

Everyone's idea of Lucy was enforced the day the letter came.

XtttxxxtttX

Lucy sat at her table, legs folded beneath her, and reading glasses pushed up her nose. She didn't need them, really. She just thought they looked cool.

"Lucy! Mum said you need to get down here. There's someone at the door for you!" Lucy could hear Kaira's snooty voice, feeling up her attic room. Lucy looked around. Dust coated everything around, and her bed was a couch cushion on a broken box of springs, that and her desk were the only notable things in the small attic room.

Lucy sighed, and uncurled her legs. It felt so good to stretch them, but she didn't like leaving her fortress of happiness at the desk. She could hear feet stomping on the stairs and she knew she was in trouble.

"Lucilla, hurry up, there's someone important here to discuss your education," She could hear her mother's voice, and she opened her door, and jumped down.

'Yes mum," She nodded at her mother, and then darted down the stairs and into the sitting room. A greasy haired man stood in the foyer, wearing medieval robes, which came down and rode his ankles. His eyes were cold, and unwelcoming, and Lucy's mouth dropped, slightly agape. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't this.

"Hello Miss Summers, my name is Professor Severus Snape, and I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you have been accepted," The man said stiffly, eyeing the young girl up and down.

"But sir, there must be a mistake. I am not a witch, and I never applied for any school," Lucy informed him dutifully, but politely.

She expected him to object, but instead it was her mother, "Lucy, don't be mad at us, but you were adopted. From one of my dear friends, in fact, her and her husband were a thing called pureblood wizards, and they gave birth to twins, but your father, your namesake, actually, didn't want a girl, as her name would eventually change, so your mother picked you up from the orphanage he dropped you at, and brought you to me, and told me everything."

Lucy's blood boiled and the wind started to pick up, blowing her hair through the window, "You knew! I hate you! You should've told me I was adopted, if nothing else! You stood by as I was mocked by everyone for being a _freak_, yet you knew I wasn't, and you never said anything! You mocked me too! Who're my real parents?"

Her mother looked fearful, as she cowered away from the eleven year old witch, and her voice came out, barely as a whisper, "Lucius and Narcissa, you do not need to know their last name."

Lucy glanced at Professor Snape, who had paled dramatically at Lucy's parent's names. He cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt in this touching moment, but if you're attending, then I need to take you to get your school stuff," He said formally.

Lucy didn't look at Professor Snape. She looked at her mother, "I'm sorry for exploding, _mother._ I should've kept my emotions in check, and for that, I am sorry." Her voice was all formal now, if slightly cracked, "I love you, but I'm still mad that you didn't tell me, and I will be meeting my birth _parents, _whether you like it or not."

She grabbed her coat, and slipped her arms into it. "I'm ready," She said quietly to Professor Snape, getting nervous butterflies in her stomach. He nodded, took her hand, and then Lucy felt like she was spinning, positively ill. She landed in a crumpled heap.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," He said in a monotone voice.

XtttxxxtttX

The first stop was a bank where Lucy exchanged her muggle currency for a pouch of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. The bank was apparently called Gringotts, and when she stepped in, she felts chills run down her back at the warnings on the walls.

Their second stop was a robe shop, and Professor Snape excused himself for her to be fitted. Madame Malkins was a fairly bubbly woman. She was elderly, but kept fairly good company, and Lucy felt herself drawn to the woman as they discussed the Ministry, which Lucy could only view from a muggle standpoint.

"As I was saying, Muggles do tend to meddle—" Madame Malkins cut off mid-sentence, as a drawling boy with a pointed chin stepped in, and beside him, a man, identically looking, but older.

"Oh, Hogwarts, dear?" She questioned the boy, and he sneered.

"Of course, why else would I be _here_?" The boy's voice was dripping with condescending sarcasm, and he smirked. Lucy growled to herself. She would put that boy in his place. He seemed so spoiled.

"I don't know," She started, and the attention shifted to her, and the older man paled slightly more than he already was, "Maybe because it's also a casual robe store, or you could simply be here for Madame Malkins wondrous company. Heavens, it would do some good if it her politeness would rub off on you."

"And who are you exactly?" The boy sneered at Lucy, losing interest in taunting Madame Malkins, and turning to Lucy instead. The older man excused himself, and hissed something in the boy's ear, and the boy nodded, as the man left.

"What's it to you?" Lucy sneered at him in the same manner, as Madame Malkins hurried to finish fitting Lucy, and start the boy.

The boy looked affronted, and he sneered, "Probably some filthy mudblood." Lucy noticed Madame Malkins gasp slightly to herself, pausing in her work to listen to Lucy's answer.

"Actually no, my name's Lucy Summers, but I do originally come from something called a pureblood family, not that it should matter to you," Lucy told him truthfully, and the boy looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, and I can help you if you need to understand the pureblood world," The boy, the Malfoy boy, stuck out his hand for Lucy to take. Lucy didn't want to take it, and she was appalled by his behavior, but it didn't change the fact that Lucy had been taught manners and etiquette at a young age, even if she never tended to need them.

Lucy deliberated, but took the boy's hand, "I'm not sure if I can accept that offer, Mr. Malfoy, but do do me a favor, and don't rely solely on your background. It can only get you so far." And with that, Lucy turned on her heel, curtsying, and hurrying through the doorway, head high, Draco Malfoy staring after her dumbfounded.

She nearly bumped straight into Professor Snape right outside of Madame Malkins, and he glowered at the young witch, all parentage beside. He eyed the packages in her hands, "Come now, Miss Summers, we must reach Flourish and Blotts at an appropriate time to get our shopping done. I have already picked up your trunk, cauldron, and potion ingredients, so all you have left is your wand, and any pet you choose."

Lucy nodded, and followed Professor Snape into an overcrowded bookstore. The shelves reached the ceiling, and little nooks lay around for reading. Lucy sighed. This must be her absolute Heaven. Professor Snape cleared his throat, and Lucy was reminded of her mission. She selected all of her course books, as well as a few extras on Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and one on Wizarding politics, and magical creatures. Finally though, Lucy found the one book, she had most desired to find. _A Brief History On All Purebloods in Europe _practically called out to her, and before Lucy could truly think about it, she had purchased the book, and was stroking the weathered old binding with her index finger, pondering the velvet material.

"What is that, Miss Summers?" Professor Snape barked from behind Lucy, spotting the book in her hands, and Lucy quickly shoved it down into her bag.

"Oh nothing, Professor, just looking into magical Britain some more," Lucy said innocently, batting her eyebrows at the Professor. He wouldn't like her idea of finding her parentage. Professor Snape just nodded, still looking suspicious, and he led Lucy to Ollivander's.

The man with his creepy grin, and misty voice scared Lucy, and she was glad, when her and Professor Snape were leaving with her new wand, Elm, Unicorn Hair, Dragon Heartstring, 10 ½ in, nice and willowy, perfect for potions and charms.

Lucy was excited now, and determined that the month of August couldn't pass too quickly.


	2. Jolly Ol' Times

"Cam I sit here, please?" Lucy asked the giggling girls in the compartment. It was a fairly spacious compartment, with luggage hanging off the racks at odd angles, and a group of girls sitting in the middle, giggling and obviously gossiping. She could see a busy haired girl sitting with a tearstained, rather chubby boy, comforting him.

One of the Asian looking girls nodded her head at Lucy distractedly, and went right back to her conversation. Lucy sighed, but was careful not to let her annoyance show through her calm. She was used to being ignored anyways.

Lucy just pushed her stuff under the seat, with all the power of her legs, no point in trying to lift it. The bushy haired girl glanced up at the scraping sound, and smiled at Lucy, and waved her over.

"Hey, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" The girl spoke in a ridiculously fast, bossy sort of voice, but Lucy didn't mind. This was the _only_ voice Kaira ever used with her.

"Oh, my name's Lucy. Well, are you okay?" She turned to the chubby boy, who looked up at her, and tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Tears started to flow, and Lucy reached out to brush them away. The boy flinched slightly, but allowed the contact. _How strange,_ Lucy thought, _most people wouldn't let anyone they don't know comfort them. He must be a nice boy. _

"My," Hiccup, "Toad," Hiccup, "Is" Hiccup, "Missing." The boy finally managed to get it all out, and then his lip quivered, and tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. Lucy instantly felt sorry for the boy, and she tried to console him.

"It's okay. I promise you that any magical toad will turn up," She whispered so only Hermione and him could hear her.

"You," Hiccup," Promise?" The boy sniveled, and Lucy took his hand and squeezed it.

"I promise," Lucy swore to him, crossing her hands over her heart, "Now wipe those tears, and tell me your name."

The boy took a moment to calm himself, before saying weakly, "Neville Longbottom."

As cruel as it was, Lucy had to stifle a laugh at the boy's name. It completely screamed dork, but Lucy wasn't about to say this to his face, or behind his back for that matter. And you can't sue someone for their thoughts.

"Okay, Neville, me and Hermione are going to go look for your toad, and you can stay here, and read your course books," Lucy told the boy, and he nodded bravely, before digging into his trunk. Lucy tugged Hermione after her.

And pulled her into the next compartment where two boys were sitting, and talking, tossing what Lucy recognized from her reading as Chocolate Frogs. They looked up, startled when the girls came in.

Hermione opened her mouth, but Lucy nudged her. Keeping her face unreadable, Lucy started, "Sorry for just barging in on you guys like that, but have you any of you seen a toad? Our friend lost one."

Both boys shook their heads, and Lucy continued, "Oh well, that's quite a shame, but he'll probably turn up sometime," Her voice had reached the point of laziness, "Anyways, we might as well introduce ourselves, my name's Lucy Summers, and this is Hermione Granger. Who're you?"

The boys glanced at each other, and the ginger impolitely gulped down his food, before answering, "Ron Weasley, and he's Harry Potter."

Hermione squealed at the boy's name, and started hyperventilating. Lucy grabbed her shoulders, and yelled, "Enough Hermione, he's just a boy, a first year like us, whether or not he defeated the Dark Lord. No need to act like a first grader who fancies the boy with the green crayon." Ron guffawed at this, and even Harry smiled a little bit, even if it was shyly.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, and huffed, "I do not fancy him!" And then she turned around, flipping her hair, and stormed out of the compartment, leaving the boys both in a laughing fit.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys for a little while? I won't be welcomed back with Hermione right now, anyways," Lucy asked, motioning at one of the empty seats.

Harry nodded, and Lucy plopped down, bringing her knees to her chin. Ron and Harry grinned, and for the rest of the ride, they just talked.

XtttxxxttttX

"Firs' years ova here, firs' years! Alright there, Harry? Climb in, four to a boat," Called a giant man, who Lucy recognized from one of her many books as Rubeous Hagrid.

Lucy hurdled over the edge of the boat, and into the seat, quite gracefully really, until she slipped, and few older males woof-whistled as her robes came up to mid-back and Lucy pulled them down, blushing beat red in the face.

Before Harry and Ron could climb in with her, Draco Malfoy, and his two cronies climbed in with her. She groaned.

"If you're going to sit here, Draco, I would appreciate it if you picked better company than Vincent and Gregory here," Lucy whispered in a deadly sort of voice, and the water started to churn. His cronies quickly were off, searching for a new boat as Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass joined the party.

The boats started to row, and Daphne turned to Lucy, and smiled. "You're very pretty for a muggleborn."

Lucy bowed her head to the rather polite Greengrass heir. "Thank you, Daphne, very much, really. It means much coming from you."  
Blaise raised his eyebrows at the muggleborn, highly impressed, "Well you sure have etiquette down, something that only high ranked Purebloods usually accomplish."

Lucy bowed her head in acknowledgement. She couldn't afford enemies, if she truly was a Pureblood, "Yes, well my mother believed in only the best for her children, muggle or magic, and she taught us acceptable manners and etiquette, as well as a multitude of languages."

Blaise appeared impressed, "She sounds like quite the woman."

Lucy nodded, "She is, and I will miss her very much while I'm at Hogwarts, but I know that it is for the best. I have to learn to use my magic, regardless of my heritage."

Even Draco nodded to this, and Blaise spoke up, "Well, Lucy, you are one impressive witch, not just by muggleborn standards, but by our's as well. I hope we can be friends in the upcoming years."

Lucy nodded sincerely, "I hope so too."

And that's when the castle came into view, impressive still in the dwindling light and as Lucy examined the turrets and towers, the mere architecture of the building, everyone else was gaping.

The boat pulled up, and the first years were lead to Professor McGonagall, Lucy sticking close to Blaise and Daphne.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Lucy was thoroughly impressed when the hat finished, and the room burst into applause. Daphne smiled at her, and Blaise was grinning from ear to ear, because even his training couldn't contain his excitement.

The sorting began, and it wasn't long until Professor McGonagall reached the G's.

"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall read, and Hermione nervously slid under the hat, which declared her a Gryffindor after many minutes of deliberation.

"Greengrass, Daphne," Professor McGonagall read, and a little bit of nervousness was creepy through her mask, as the hat was place on her head. After thirteen minutes, it announced her Gryffindor to many open mouths, as Daphne smiled, and took her place at Gryffindor table.

Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, and then it was Lucy's turn. She calmly strode forward, keeping her face void of any emotion, to the impressed glance of Blaise. The hat was dropped on her head, and she could hear the Sorting Hat.

**Oh my, quite the mind you have here, Lucilla!**

_Don't call me Lucilla, please, just address me as Lucy_

**Yes ma'am! Anyways, as I was saying, Lucy, you have a sharp keen mind, and most would automatically assume Ravenclaw, but I can read deeper. You have a strong desire to meet your birth parents, and you want to be great in the world, perhaps a magical lawyer or pursuing work in the Department of Mysteries. These could place you in Hufflepuff or Slytherin, not to mention your loyalty and cunning. Then you are very, very brave, even if you do not realize it now.**

_Well, with all due respect, Mr. Sorting Hat, you should probably choose. I figure I would do well in Ravenclaw, but I have such great friends in Gryffindor, and I'm nearly positive that Blaise will be a Slytherin, and I don't want to leave him alone, but if I'm sorted to Slytherin, it will arouse suspicion as I'm supposed to be Muggleborn, and for some reason Hufflepuff doesn't appeal to me. That leaves Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and I know as well as might do in Ravenclaw, Daphne, Hermione, and Harry are in Gryffindor. So wise old sorting hat, sort me were you deem fit. _

**That was quite impressive, really. How well you know yourself is admirable, and I hope you keep your intelligence intact, but it's gotta**

**be…**

**GRYFFINDOR! **

Lucy stood up, and half ran to Gryffindor table, where she pushed between Hermione and Daphne, squeezing them both, as the older students watched Lucy with amusement. She was a keeper, and even Dumbledore had a slight twinkle in his eye, as the young witch turned back to the sorting.

Blaise and Ron were sorted, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, before the feast began/.

"Oi Summers!" She heard two people chorusing her name, and she immediately knew it was the obnoxious Weasley twins. She raised her eyebrows and looked at them.

"You had some nice knickers earlier," They informed her loudly, and the whole of the Great Hall heard them, and turned to the conversation.

Lucy pretended to blush, "Oh, I can only wear the best for you, Fred, and you too, Georgie." Everyone laughed, and she could see Blaise smirking at the Slytherin table.

"Why Lu," Fred started.

"We're honored," George finished, and everyone chuckled at the Weasley's antics.

"Of course you are, boys, now shush and eat your dinner, or go to bed. It wouldn't do to have an empty stomach on the first day of classes, right sweeties?" Lucy teased them, and then stood to straighten her robe, making a few boys peer curiously at her, and she rolled her eyes. This would get interesting, and fast.

**A/N: I hope Lucy doesn't come across as a Mary-Sue and please let me know if she does. Also review with some advice, or just a good job, so I can feel good, because even a small review lights up my otherwise dull day. ****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the sexy Draco Malfoy, as much as I wish I did. No, all rights, except for OC go to JK Rowling, and technically the OC too, since I couldn't write her without Rowling's wondrous plot****. Review! **


End file.
